<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Die From a Broken Heart by obsessedwithstabler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654537">Die From a Broken Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithstabler/pseuds/obsessedwithstabler'>obsessedwithstabler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psych (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Heavy Angst, Lassiet - Freeform, Songfic, angst like whoa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithstabler/pseuds/obsessedwithstabler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The clinical words fell on deaf ears and Juliet felt her world collapse around her as that first tear fell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlton Lassiter/Juliet O'Hara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Die From a Broken Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a Drabble that popped into my head after listening to Maddie and Tae's Die From a Broken Heart about five million times. Seriously, it's an incredible song. Shades of Lassiet. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>XXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Juliet O’Hara was just fifteen years old, she made herself a solemn vow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No matter the circumstance, no matter the reason, she would never cry over a man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had seen it more and more often, her best friends crying over their boyfriends or unrequited crushes. Of course Juliet had boyfriends and dates, but she kept her heart carefully guarded, determined not to let any boy distract her from her dreams. They simply weren’t worth it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As time progressed, she slowly let her walls fall just a little. But she stubbornly kept her promise; no man would ever make her cry. But then there was Scott, and before she knew it Shawn Spencer. When their relationship came to its inevitable end, she shed a few tears for what could have been in the privacy of her bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pain she felt from that relationship had been terrible, but the iron grip on her heart she was currently feeling was breathtaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes burned as she dropped to her knees, the cold tile floor offering no relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Detective O’Hara. We did everything we could…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The clinical words fell on deaf ears and Juliet felt her world collapse around her as that first tear fell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can your knees give out</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>From praying so hard?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was nearly dawn when she stumbled into her bedroom, her eyes red and swollen. Her clothes were stained with blood and no matter how hard she scrubbed her hands, she could see blood embedded under her nails.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Carlton’s blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Breathing shakily, she peeled her tank top off and pushed her pants down off of her hips, letting them pool at her feet. Her soft skin was exposed and as she looked down, she saw red stains where…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound she made was hoarse and pained as she wrapped her arms around herself and fell to her knees again. Her hand came up and grabbed at her comforter, desperate for something, anything to hold onto.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Carlton had clung to her in his final moments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, God…” She didn’t recognize her own voice as she sobbed into the soft material of her bedding. In what world was this fair or just?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her tears fell more freely onto the comforter as she let herself go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Carlton. Please.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can you go blind</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>From crying in the dark?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two days passed with agonizing slowness, but for all she knew or cared, it could have been two weeks, two months, two years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then her bedroom door cracked open and Juliet inhaled softly when she saw her mother standing there, bag in hand. “Mom…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maryanne set her bag down and went to the bed, gathering her daughter into her arms. “I came as quickly as I could. I’m so sorry, sweetheart…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juliet sank into her mother’s arms, unable to hold back a quiet sob as she clung to her. “He...he’s gone, Mama…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I know.” Maryanne sat down, keeping her daughter in her arms. “I’m sorry. There are no words I can say right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gasping softly, Juliet curled into her mother. “What am I going to do? I can’t do this alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Juliet, you’re not alone.” She kissed the top of her baby’s head. “You’re never going to be alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She supposed her mother was right; her hand drifted to the tiny swell of her belly. She would have this little part of Carlton with her for the rest of her life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maryanne continued to rock her daughter slowly, shushing her as she stroked her hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was all she could do to ease her only daughter’s broken heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mama, the nerve of this guy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To leave me so easy</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I gonna be alright?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna kick myself for falling so hard</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mama, can you die from a broken heart?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Finis.<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think,</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>